


Phone Call

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan are apart again, trying to connect as they can long-distance.</p><p>
  <i>Sam groans and pulls his hand away from his cock, biting down hard on his lower lip as he waits for the sharp wave of arousal to subside. "Fuck. You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, thinking that if anyone comes looking for him right now he might have to kill them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

It's been a week since he last saw Sam, and as much as Ryan likes trading texts and voicemails back and forth - getting a secret giddy thrill each time he sees Sam's name on his cell display - he wants to be able to speak to his lover in real time already. But they just keep missing each other, Sam at one end of the world for work, and Ryan in an opposite time zone entirely. It's close to four a.m. in L.A. now and he's exhausted, but he misses Sam, so much that it aches. So he rubs his eyes and tries ringing him one more time, hoping. 

Shoving a hand through his hair as he sits down at the table in his trailer, Sam answers his phone without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Ryan was just settling back on his couch, but he sits up straight when Sam answers. "I caught you, finally." His grin is ear-to-ear.

Instantly smiling, Sam nods. "Yeah, you did. How are you?" God. It feels like fucking forever since they actually talked.

"Cold and lonely," Ryan tells him, trying to sound dramatically pitiful. But he's still smiling, and he's sure it's in his voice. "You?"

"Tired, and bruised," Sam says, checking out the half dozen marks lining the undersides of his forearms, knowing that there's tons more on the rest of him. "I miss you," he blurts out.

 _Yes_. Just hearing that sends a flush of warmth through Ryan's body. "Miss you, too," he replies, relaxing back with his head on the sofa cushion. "Got too used to having you in bed with me, and now it's kind of hard to sleep."

"Yeah, for me too," Sam says, reaching across into the mini-fridge for a bottle of water. "This being apart thing sucks." He cracks the lid and tosses the cap into the sink. "So, when can I see you?"

Ryan rubs his hand over his forehead, and stifles a yawn. "I've got five days off in a row, coming up in about two weeks. I reckon that'll be just long enough to get where you are, fuck like crazy for a solid twenty-four hours, then fly back here and sleep it off before I have to show up for work again." It's not an ideal situation, obviously. But he'll take what he can get when it comes to Sam.

Sam laughs. "You sure you're okay with making the trip?" he asks. "I can try to get over for a weekend sooner if you want." God knows they've been working hard enough. He should be able to push for an earlier finish on a Friday, or maybe even have it off.

"Really?" Ryan's eyes light up at the idea. "Let's do both! First you come out here, and then I'll fly out there." Twice as good. Twice as much Sam.

Sam smiles. It's good to know he's not alone in his eagerness. "Okay. Let me check with Chris and I'll text you, let you know what he says." He glances at his watch. "What time is it there?"

"God." Ryan blows out a breath and checks his watch. "Like, four in the morning." He grins sheepishly, because he knows he's a fool for staying up so late just with the hopes of reaching Sam. But... "I really wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you did," Sam says, taking a sip of his water. "Are you in bed? What are you wearing?" He should probably be ashamed of himself for turning the call towards sex but hell, monogamy on set has not been his style _ever_ and now that he has his lover on the phone...

Ryan snickers. "I'm on the couch. I'm wearing jeans, kind of low on my hips, and a shirt but it's mostly unbuttoned." He grins. "What are _you_ wearing?"

"My uniform," Sam says with a smile. "And I'm a mess. Covered in sand and dirt, bruised head to toe."

"Bruised, huh? Sounds like you need a hot bath and a good massage." And hell, if that doesn't send Ryan's imagination hurtling off the rails...

Sam grins. "Yeah, well, there's not much chance of me getting either, not for a few hours yet. Know what I'd settle for though?"

"A steak and a beer?"

Sam laughs, shaking his head and taking another swig of water. "Jerk off for me," he says, his voice low, thicker with the need for it. "Now. Let me hear you."

The order takes Ryan by surprise, and his eyes widen. "You... you want me to...?" He considers for a moment, but then he's in action, putting his cell phone on speaker so that he can unzip his jeans and wriggle them down his thighs. Upon added reflection, he unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way as well, pushing it off his shoulders.

Sam's cock hardens with the rustle of clothes, straining against the zipper of his trousers. "You naked now?" he asks, wanting to make sure, wanting to have the most accurate picture in his mind of his lover.

"Mostly. I've got my jeans around my knees," Ryan tells him, "but everything else is off. And my hand is wrapped around my cock," he says, sighing at the contact.

Sam groans and sits back in his seat, dangerously rubbing a hand over the ache between his thighs. Christ. "What do you think about when you do this?" he asks. "When I'm not there, or on the other end of the phone?"

The question gives Ryan pause, unexpectedly intimate as it is. "Um. I think about you fucking me. Biting me," he confesses softly, slowly stroking along the length of his cock. "Sometimes while I'm tied up. But sometimes I think about you tying me up and then sucking me off."

"Fucking my throat on your cock," Sam says, grinding the base of his palm against his erection.

"And I think about tying you up," Ryan adds, wondering if he's as boring as he sounds. The fantasies that rivet his mind are anything but. "Having you at my mercy while I taste you everywhere, then ride you." His strokes roughen.

Sam groans at that, cursing softly under his breath. "Yeah, and then you can move up, let me lick you out, lap every last fucking drop from your ass..."

"Oh Jesus Christ, Sam," Ryan whispers, arching against the couch. Lust spikes through him and he works his prick faster, feeling that familiar tingle gather at the base of his spine. "So close."

Sam nods, his cock jerking roughly against his palm through his trousers. "Let me hear it. Come on. Fucking paint your hand with it."

Whimpering softly, Ryan digs his teeth into his bottom lip. He twists his wrist hard around the head and moans loudly, done for. "Sam," he gasps, his hand flying over his cock as he sprays hot on his fingers.

Sam groans and pulls his hand away from his own cock, biting down hard on his lower lip as he waits for the sharp wave of arousal to subside. "Fuck. You are so fucking hot," he murmurs, thinking that if anyone comes looking for him right now he might have to kill them.

"Mmm. And for once I'm going to sleep well," Ryan murmurs, a lazy satisfied smile on his face. "Still miss you, though."

"Me too," Sam says. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear about the weekend. Get my tickets booked."

"Okay. And I'm going to need you to promise me that - the first safe opportunity you get - you toss off thinking about me. About this."

Sam laughs. "Cross my heart," he says, doing exactly that. First fucking chance he gets.

"Okay." Ryan is slipping down fast, thick tendrils of sleep coiling around him to suck him down. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I love you too," Sam responds, still smiling when he ends the call, his whole day suddenly so much better than it was, to hell with all the bruises.

[To chapter twenty-six](http://archiveofourown.org/works/404835)


End file.
